<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Were Made Patient Men || OHSHC by Memento__Mori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122868">We Were Made Patient Men || OHSHC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori'>Memento__Mori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASingleManTear, Angst, Brotherly Love, Confrontation, Devotion, Doublecrossed, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hiding in Plain Sight, Homework, Lessons, Long Slow Curve, M/M, Pining Kyoya, Pining Mori, Pining Takashi, Poetry, Repressed Emotion, Senpai Noticed Me, SharedPain, Spying, Strong and Silent Type, Suspicion, Trust, Voyeurism, Waiting, complicated family, ohshc, poem within story, trick - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a while since Kyoya had chosen from his slowly dwindling stash of Takashi’s poems.<br/>After the one that smelled of sweat and expensive malt whisky, but read like half love-confession, half pornographic novella in broken rhyme, he’d taken a little break. He was sure the twins were involved with that, and it left him uneasy.<br/>The sting of reading what had been usually been such intimate words feel that wrong had finally faded.<br/>Kyoya was not required this evening. Soon he’d get to trading, but the strange call of Morinozuka’s words echoed.<br/>Reclining with an angular grace, he pulled out a heavy mess of papers, smashed together harder than the drunken poem. He’d been eyeing it since taking all of the rejected poems.<br/>True, they had not been great works, but they spoke to him in a way that made him feel odd things. Tonight was the perfect time for another peculiar journey.<br/>With that, he relaxed, a model of comfort in simple black jeans, damp spiky hair, his white shirt open after his evening shower. </p><p>This one, he thought, pulling the papers apart. What will he show me this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoya Ootori/Tamaki Suoh, Takashi Morinozuka/Haurihi Fujioka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Were Made Patient Men || OHSHC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>We Were Made Patient Men  || OHSHC</strong>
</p><p><strong>The Thirteenth Hour of Devotion</strong><br/>
For Kyoya </p><p>I.<br/>
Hello, dearest Mother-Not-Mother,<br/>
How well you watch this son.</p><p>     <em>Had you dreamt in watching,<br/>
You were the only one?</em></p><p>I see your grey eyes.<br/>
I hear the keyboard slow half a breath, then</p><p>I see your quickened eyes through their glass<br/>
Flicker to me,<br/>
To my reflection,<br/>
And then away again.</p><p>Too slow, my friend, too slow.</p><p>    <em> When was homework due, again?</em></p><p>Keep your eye on patient men.</p><p>II.<br/>
When you read this, read it all.</p><p>    <em> You must remember<br/>
That I was trained for this—</em></p><p>For the sliver of sight<br/>
The measured breath,<br/>
The readiness<br/>
That marks a line between<br/>
A life, a death.</p><p>Training makes a patient man.</p><p>III.<br/>
I let you watch me struggle, Mother,<br/>
With words which should never<br/>
See the light of day. Think</p><p>    <em> When have you ever known me<br/>
Not to throw my trash away?</em></p><p>A gift of guile from a patient man.</p><p>IV.<br/>
Tender Mother.</p><p>You have seen my body only,<br/>
Quick muscle, hard,<br/>
And faster fist</p><p>Never once have you come close<br/>
To my center,<br/>
A real risk.</p><p>    <em> If you scampered to my bait,<br/>
Now you hold my soul—</em></p><p>Welcome in.</p><p>What better keeper<br/>
Than the one<br/>
Who always needs control?</p><p>Feel the trust of a patient man.</p><p>V.<br/>
Wait.<br/>
Hold your rage, my friend.</p><p>Feel tricked or trusted—<br/>
I did not move your hand.</p><p>You and I were made by fate</p><p>
  <em>Very<br/>
Patient<br/>
Men.</em>
</p><p>VI.<br/>
Think, before you raise your pen,<br/>
Did I not stand sentinel<br/>
For this family you half-made?</p><p>Did I not guard<br/>
Your works, your tricks,<br/>
The sly charades<br/>
Behind those constant<br/>
Keyboard clicks?</p><p>     <em>Did I ever give the game away?</em></p><p>Be grateful for this patient man.</p><p>VII.<br/>
Did I ever once betray<br/>
Your other telling looks</p><p>Unguarded eyes betrayed so much<br/>
The rest revealed, a simple touch,<br/>
While peeping over glasses’ edge—</p><p>     <em>Your longing<br/>
Rivals mine, ally.</em></p><p>Behold the love of patient men.</p><p>VIII.<br/>
Rest easy, Mother-Brother-Friend.<br/>
Your love is safe.<br/>
Watch me.</p><p>    <em> Now see me.</em></p><p>Can you pin down<br/>
The measure of my silence<br/>
With your flying pen?</p><p>Know another patient man.</p><p>VIIII.<br/>
So lost in plotting<br/>
You forgot<br/>
The simplest thing—</p><p>When work is due,<br/>
I do it then. </p><p>It is routine, it’s discipline.</p><p>I do not drag the matter out,<br/>
Put struggle on display,<br/>
Then leave the scraps,<br/>
A treat, a trap.</p><p>     <em>Has that ever been my way?</em></p><p>Beware some gifts from patient men.</p><p>X.<br/>
Within your sidelong glances<br/>
I’ve seen the lust behind your lashes<br/>
While you mime<br/>
Daily romances</p><p>Your heated looks cling<br/>
To him.</p><p>I have seen how fear<br/>
Starts to burn<br/>
Then melts within your cool, cool eyes<br/>
The moment he returns.</p><p>The pain<br/>
I’ve seen<br/>
When he’s not with you—<br/>
Not for me to say, and silent I am still.</p><p>Do you find this a surprise?</p><p>Oh, watch passion of patient men.</p><p>XI.<br/>
I am not fooled by your advances.<br/>
It’s not her boyish charm<br/>
For which you wait.</p><p>You, like me,<br/>
Pine for<br/>
Impossibilities.</p><p>We each were made<br/>
Patient, watchful.<br/>
Loyal to a fault.</p><p>When you read this, please do not pretend<br/>
That those secrets which haunt your heart<br/>
I had not guessed,<br/>
Or never did defend.</p><p>    <em> Watch me.</em></p><p>I stood mute<br/>
While your eyes snapped<br/>
From him to her<br/>
To him again.</p><p>   <em> The heavens almost dimmed their lights<br/>
While you had him in your sites!</em></p><p>You think I do not know the glow<br/>
Of passion<br/>
So long denied?</p><p>I see it daily on my face—<br/>
She means so much to me!</p><p>But you,<br/>
Brother-Mother,<br/>
Suffer needlessly.</p><p>I will not tell him<br/>
What your face so often shouts.</p><p>Our idiot King will someday see<br/>
Both love and lust, <em>and he will not shy away.</em></p><p>I wish it were the same for me.</p><p>Listen to the patient man.</p><p>XII.<br/>
She<br/>
Just smiles<br/>
And haunts my<br/>
Nights and days<br/>
With<br/>
God, why? <em>Perfection.</em></p><p>Her rage, her face,<br/>
Curve of her lips,<br/>
Her wit, faint angle of her hips,<br/>
Her brash enticing grace.</p><p>Oh! I was born a patient man.</p><p>XIII.<br/>
I can not only wait<br/>
Life<br/>
Will wither, it<br/>
Will waste.</p><p>For now,<br/>
If not much longer,<br/>
You and I should know<br/>
Where the other stands.</p><p>    <em>Your ally is all<br/>
I’ve ever been.</em></p><p>You love the King,<br/>
I love our Queen.</p><p>(This is what I have seen.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a long time coming, and still needs work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>